Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan structure provided for being mounted in an interior space to enhance airflow circulation.
Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to TWM373411 for a conventional fan structure. An outlet is disposed at a center of a base, and a plurality of curved sheets are disposed around the outlet in equal divisions. A connection of a head and a tail of each curved sheet has an inlet gap. A plurality of inlets in different types are arranged around the base. A center of the outlet is formed with a motor base through connecting with each curved sheets via an enhancing rib, and the motor base is for a motor to be arranged thereon. An inner end of a rotating shaft of the motor is formed with a fan, and an outer end of the rotating shaft is formed with a web for adjusting wind directions. When the fan is on, air is inhaled through the inlets around the base, and some air flows over the curved sheets and is exhaled via the outlet.
However, the conventional design can only exhale airflow downward, so airflow is overly concentrated, the wind speed right under the fan is too high and air surrounding the fan cannot be circulated. Hence, the airflow circulation effect of the fan structure needs to be improved.
In addition, the fan is mainly composed of a motor and fan blades, and the motor drives the fan blades to rotate to create airflow. In order to prevent the fan from making vibration or noises during the operating process, counterweight blocks are mounted on certain parts of the fan during the assembling process to balance the fan and to make the fan rotate more smoothly and quietly. However, mounting the counterweight blocks is a delicate work, and it is so difficult, time-consuming and energy-consuming that a common consumer cannot mount the counterweight blocks by himself/herself. Furthermore, the counterweight blocks may dislocate when the fan rotates and make the fan lose balance; therefore, the balance adjustment of the fan needs to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.